To Be Free Or To Be Broken
by Kajikitsune8370
Summary: *UP FOR ADOPTION* Summary: What would happen if Kurama was a slave for Karasu? The Urameshi Team excluding Shuuichi the human Kurama the demon to try to free Kurama. Will it work?
1. Prologue

Title: To Be Free Or To Be Broken

Parings: Shuuichi/Karasu (forced)

Warnings: Rape, torture

Summary: What would happen if Kurama was a slave for Karasu? The Urameshi Team (excluding Shuuichi the human Kurama the demon) to try to free Kurama. Will it work?

Prologue

"Ok everyone it's time for another mission!" Botan said in her bubbly tone. Everyone groaned.

"Come on Botan we just got back from a mission can't we just rest for a while?" Yusuke Urameshi asked.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but this mission can't stay on hold any longer. You are to find where another person that goes by the name of Karasu lives. Here is a picture of the castle." Botan took out a picture of a old dreary horrifying castle. "Karasu captured a human as a slave and an unwilling one at that, his name is Shuuichi Minamino this is what he looks like." She pulled out another picture that had a boy about the age of sixteen with red hair and green eyes. "Koenma-sama thinks he will be a good addition to the team for his smarts."

"Well if he is so smart then how did he get turned into a slave?"

"He was captured when his family was murdered. So he didn't have a chance to escape and when he tried to escape from Karasu he was always either beaten or raped or even both. It's a tragedy really. Shuuichi tried to escape about three times but every time he was caught. You have to find him fast. Good luck Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei."

"Hn saving a pathetic human who can't save himself? Not my idea of fun. Go by yourself." With that Hiei sped off.

"BUT HIEI WAIT-"

"Let him go Botan.

"Alright"

"Let's go then"

"Yeah!"

…Karasu's Castle…

Screams emitted throughout the castle. Whips cracked on flesh, and so did bombs. 'Please let this be over' prayed the red headed boy named Shuuichi. After what seemed like hours the torture finally stopped. Karasu walked over to where Shuuichi was chained with half on his body on the wall and the rest on the floor that was covered with the red heads blood. Karasu's hand crept up to the boy's chin and lifted it up for horrified green eyes that looked like he lost his innocence a long time ago. "Now Shuuichi, my pet what will you not do anymore?"

"R-Run A-Away" Shuuichi's voice was so rasped and soft you could barely hear it.

"Good my pet you finally understand. You won't do it again will you?"

"N-No M-Master" Shuuichi was now chocking on sobs.

"Good" Karasu smashed his lips onto Shuuichi's before getting up and leaving. 'One more session like this and he will be broken beyond repair.'

Ok this is my first slave fan fiction that I have ever done. I am somewhat pleased with this chapter. So click the small button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think.

Signed: Kajikistune used to be xxfirefox52xx


	2. The Rescue

Title: To Be Free Or To Be Broken

Parings: Shuuichi (The human)/Karasu (forced)

Warnings: Rape, Torture

Summary: What would happen if Shuuichi was a slave for Karasu? The Urameshi Team (excluding Shuuichi the human and Kurama the demon) try to free Shuuichi. Will it work?

Chapter 2 The Rescue

…Karasu's Castle…

(Shuuichi's POV)

Karasu came back again today but surprisingly he didn't torture or rape me. Instead he came to tell me that he was going away for a few days and to not try to escape again. 'Karasu-sama probably thinks I will die in a few days. That's why he is going away. If that is the case I will gladly welcome death to take me out of my misery. After what I have been through I'm surprised I was able to endure all the abuse. A normal human would be dead after this abuse why am I different?' I have been wanting to ask Karasu-sama that question ever since I got here. Why am I different? Why did you kill my family? What propose do I have on this Earth? Those are also the questions I always wanted to ask but I'm afraid the Karasu-sama will take them personally and beat and torture me even more then he does now and make it ten times more painful. Even thought I want to learn more about myself I am to afraid to know the truth. 'Please give me a sign that everything is going to be alright. Tell me I'm going to die before Karasu-sama will be back. Or at least he me escape somehow, somewhere to where he won't find me.' I have been like this for a few months. Although being in here I have no idea how long I have been in here. I feels like months but I'm not entirely sure. Then I hear a BANG. It reminds me of Karasu-sama and I shiver unwillingly. The I remember that he said that he will be going away for a few days. 'Has it already been a few days? If it has been then Karasu-sama wouldn't blast the doors open. Unless he's pissed at something…or someone. Please don't let it be Karasu-sama! Please don't let it be Karasu-sama!! PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE KARASU-SAMA!' I silently pray closing me eyes tightly. I hear running foot steps coming this way. Suddenly then door to my torture chamber flew open. I open my eyes slightly to revealing a boy with black hair, another boy with orange hair, and a girl with light blue hair. "W-Who are you? Y-Your N-Not Karasu-sama." I asked trembling violently. The boy in the middle with black hair stepped forward.

"Hey you Shuuichi Minamino?"

"Y-Yes" The black haired boy grinned. Something told me that it wasn't a sadistic grin like Karasu-sama used to give me, but it was a friendly smile. A smile that I haven't seen since I was living with me mother, father, and brother. Thinking of my family I felt sad again.

"Will I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this idiot who got us lost on the way here making us follow in six sense crap is Kazuma Kuwabara-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT YOU LOST? I DIDN'T KNOW IS THE WAY I WAS GOING WAS RIGHT AND YOU SAID THAT WE NEEDED TO TAKE A DIFFERENT WAY TO GET HERE.!" I winced at the loud voice.

"Well Kuwabara that is called getting lost which we were and I was right"

"WHY YOU!" Kuwabara said while putting Yusuke in a head lock, I think that's what its called.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, your scaring Shuuichi!" The blue haired girl yelled at the two that were wrestling on the ground. They stopped for a minute looking at me and noticed I had widened eyes that kept on getting bigger. They both got off each other and I was only able to hear a soft sounding "Gomen" The blue haired girl smiled. Then she turned to me saying "Well since these two didn't introduce me before fighting, I am Botan. It's a pleasure to meet you Shuuichi-kun."

"There is nothing pleasurable about me. Unless you want Karasu-sama to get angry at you before you leave the pain will be terrible." I said in a soft voice.

"The only reason we are here is to help you escape from here. Silly" 'Wishful thinking' I thought.

"I have tried to escape four times in what feels like months that I have been in here. Every time I get caught and thrown back in here with no food or water only torture. So please save yourself before its too late."

"Don't talk like that. If you come with us you will be able to have freedom. So please let us take you to a place where you can live without fear." The girl pleaded.

"A-Alright I will go with you." I decided hesitantly. The three people in front of me grinned.

"Ok lets get you out of those bloody chains. Kuwabara do you think you will be able to carry him?" Kuwabara the orange haired boy nodded. The girl Botan I think her name was… came over to me and tried to open the shackles and surprisingly was able to open them. I was in shock.

"H-How?"

"I was able to find out the combination in Spirit World."

"W-What is S-Spirit World?"

"It's a place where you are going to go. Don't worry Koenma-sama is nothing like the person who did all these things to you. He is the prince of Spirit World-" Yusuke said something about a toddler which got him a hit on the head.

"Ow Botan!"

"As I was saying Koenma-sama is a really nice person. He will be able to help you deal with everything you have been through. So shall we go?"

"H-Hai"

"Good Kuwabara could you get Shuuichi so that we can get out of here?" Kuwabara nodded and picked me up bridle style. I blushed and covered me head into his chest.

"You are really light. You barely weigh a thing." I blushed harder. Hoping no one would see.

"Kuwabara that isn't a nice thing to say to someone." I faintly heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

Well that was kind of long. Tell me what you think by clicking the button once again at the bottom of the screen. Thanks for reading.

Signed :Kajikitsune I used to be xxfirefox52xx


	3. Answers and Surprises

Title: To Be Free Or To Be Broken

Parings: Shuuichi/Karasu (forced)

Warnings: Rape, torture

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this earlier but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What would happen if Shuuichi was a slave for Karasu? The Urameshi Team (excluding Shuuichi the human Kurama the demon) to try to free Shuuichi. Will it work?

Chapter 3 Answers and surprises

(Shuuichi's POV)

I was finally coming back into consciousness. I hear muffled voices somewhere but I can't make out anything. I open my eyes to notice that I'm not in torture room in Karasu-sama's castle, but instead I'm in a room that had a soft bed, white walls, a desk, drawers, a closet, and a door leading to who-knows-where. Slowly and painfully I try to get out of the bed by swinging one of my legs out of the blanket then the other. I bend over standing up and trying to steady myself by holding onto the mattress putting one foot in front of the other still holding onto the mattress, but failing miserably. The next thing I knew I was falling head first onto the floor with a _THUD._

Outside Shuuichi's room

(Normal POV)

"Did you guys hear something or was it just me?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think it was just you Kuwabara." Yusuke said

"WHY YOU!"

"Hey guys I heard something too. I think it was coming from Shuuichi's room." Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked a few steps over to the redheaded human's room and opening the door to see Shuuichi trying and failing to get up. Botan was the first to speak which startled Shuuichi. "What are you doing? Your leg is sprained. I tried to heal it from being broken but your leg is still badly sprained. You have to stay in bed for at least a week before being able to stand properly, let alone walk." Botan said while helping Shuuichi back over to the bed and lye down.

"Why do you care so much for me?"

"Well because you have endured so much under that demon's control and we want you to go back to the life you had before you were forced in his hands. Plus we have a surprise for you." Botan turned away for a few seconds and said "Come on. Don't be shy." When she came back Shuuichi had a look of shock plastered on his face. He was face-to-face with his mother, father, and brother, not in spirit or soul but in their own bodies. With the spirit and soul in the bodies of course. (a/n: I know Shuuichi has a step-brother and father but I want to make them his actual family)

"Oka-san, Out-san, Kakoda-kun…" Shuuichi whispered in disbelieve. "This is a trick. They were killed by Karasu-sama. I SAW IT HAPPEN! Their bloody bodies falling to the ground motionless!" Shuuichi couldn't stand it, he let tears fall down his face as he stood up from the bed and ran. The running made his legs hurt like hell, but amazingly he was able to get out of Spirit World doors and to the stairs before tripping and rolling down the slope of stairs. "Ow!" he muttered once he got to the bottom. Then Shuuichi heard voices trailing behind him. Without having the energy to lift himself up, he waited for Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and everyone else to come to him.

"You shouldn't have done that Shuuichi-kun." The next thing that Shuuichi did surprised everyone. He curled up into a ball waiting for an attack of some kind but it never came. "I'm sorry this scared you but I thought you would be happy to see your family." Shuuichi's head slowly looked up to see Botan looking down at him with sad pink eyes.

"I am happy to see them, but I have been tricked before with one of my best friends that was also killed before my eyes and it was horrible, because he was my only friend. I just didn't want to get tricked again." (a/n: nothing to do with the movie)

"It's ok Shuuichi-kun. We are one-hundred percent real. You don't have to worry about being tricked again." Shiori said talking for the first time, bending down to Shuuichi's level.

"Oka-san" Shuuichi said hugging his mother. For the first time since before Shuuichi's family was killed he smiled. Everyone had tears waiting to fall because of this emotional family reunion.

"Not that I want to break this up but I think Shuuichi -kun should see Koenma-sama before he gets upset." Botan said. Shuuichi let go of his mother with a smile still on his face and nodded. "Ok, then Shuuichi-kun if you would follow me." Botan then led Shuuichi into Koenma's office.

"Hello Shuuichi. Please sit down." Shuuichi nodded and sat down in the chair adjacent to Koenma. "If I could, can I speak with Shuuichi alone?" Looking down Shuuichi now had fear in his eyes. Being with someone who you didn't know alone mean that they just wanted to talk or beat him. Beating him is what Shuuichi thought Koenma was going to do. Once everyone left Shuuichi looked up from the ground slowly to see something that looked like an infant. 'Why would an infant be running a Spirit World?' Shuuichi asked himself confused. "Now Shuuichi do you have any questions you want to ask?"

"Y-Yes. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why is an infant running Spirit World?"

"Actually I am not a ruler of Spirit World. My dad is. I'm also not an infant. I am actually seven-hundred years old. (a/n: look on ) I stay in this form to keep my spirit energy contained. I also have a teenage form but that form takes up a lot of energy. Any more questions?"

"Yes I have four more questions. One why did Karasu-sama kill my friend and family in front of me?"

"The reason why is because…how should I put this? It's because you have a power that is not yet unlocked. He wanted to unlock it by breaking your spirit so that you would corporate without force, but that didn't work because you kept you spirit alive. The reason he killed them was because he didn't want any interruptions to gain his goal. Anymore questions?"

"Well you just answered three other questions I wanted to ask but after listening to that I have one more question. What power do I have that Karasu-sama wanted?"

"In your past life you were a ruthless fox demon named Youko Kurama. He specialized in plant use. He would turn even a strand of grass into a weapon. Youko Kurama was also an expert in thievery. His power is what Karasu wanted." Shuuichi's eyes widened.

"S-So you mean t-to say that I was a fox demon named Youko Kurama?"

"Yes but he was killed on his last heist by a hunter. This is a picture of him. Look onto the screen behind me." After pushing a few buttons on his desk making a picture of a fox demon appear on the screen. The picture showed Youko Kurama with silver hair, ears at the top of his head, golden eyes, a fluffy tail, a silver/white tunic with white shoes. This is too much of a surprise for Shuuichi so the next thing that he knew was that he was on the ground fighting to stay awake. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name. Then he once again slipped into unconsciousness.

…Karasu's Castle…

"WHERE IS HE? I GET BACK FROM A MEETING FOR FOUR DAYS AND HE IS GONE! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" Karasu yelled making all his servants and fighters wince.

"We will try to get him Karasu-sama!"

"NO, YOU _WILL _FIND HIM AND YOU _WILL _BRING HIM BACK!"

"Hai Karasu-sama!" Then all the fighters which were over one thousand people set out to find the human,

"When you get back here there will be dire consequences."

Well I updated. Please leave a review by clicking the button at the bottom of the screen.

Signed: Kajikitsune I used to be xxfirefox52xx


	4. The decision

To Be Free Or To Be Broken

Parings: Shuuichi (the human)/ Karasu (forced)

Warnings: Rape, Torture

Summary: What would happen if Shuuichi was a slave for Karasu? The Urameshi Team (excluding Shuuichi the human and Kurama the demon) try to free Shuuichi. Will it work?

This chapter is dedicated to Chaseha-Wing for giving me this idea. Thank you to all who has reviewed and kept this story alive! Also if you have any ideas for any upcoming chapter please write it in a review or email me. I thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4 The decision.

__

The next time Shuuichi woke up, he was back in Karasu's castle. Chained in the same position as before. 'I knew that was just a dream.' Shuuichi thought. "Well, I see that you have finally awakened." Fear was starting to build up in his green eyes as he looked up to see Karasu standing in front of him. 'WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE HIM BEFORE?! WHY?!' he mentally screamed in his head. "You shouldn't have run away again. You know what the consequences will be."

"K-Karasu-sama? I thought you w-were g-going away for a f-few days."

"Yes, I already did but when I came back you were gone. Care to explain?" 'I guess it wasn't a dream. If that's not a dream then is this?'

"I-I was at Spirit World -" Shuuichi was caught off by a bomb exploding on his leg, because of that he screamed. 'This can't be a dream. The pain is just too real.'

"I don't want to here you pathetic excuse." Another bomb exploded on his shoulder blade. "You wanted to escape so you did while the guards weren't here. Where did you go huh?"

"S-Spirit World." Karasu laughed.

"A human can't even to past the border of Spirit World unless their dead and that you are not. How did you get their then much less even know about it?"

"The Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. He brought me to Koenma-sama because he wanted to talk to me-" He was once again caught off by a bomb on his left leg.

"Why would someone want to talk to you? Your nothing special. Your lucky that I found you and gave you a place to stay while you family is dead. You should be down on you knees begging me not to take your life!" More bombs exploded but not just in one spot, but everywhere. Shuuichi bent has head down almost as if he was dead. Karasu scoffed. "You dead already? I thought you were going to last longer." He bent down put his fingers on Shuuichi's chin and lifted it to his see green eyes dull, and lifeless. "So will you now do what I want with no signs of resistance?"

"H-Hai Karasu-sama." Karasu smirked, placing his hands over Shuuichi's heart and in a few seconds Youko Kurama was now standing beside the slowly dying Shuuichi.

"Now come with me Youko we have a lot of planning to do if we want to take over all the three worlds." Youko nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Shuuichi awoke from his nightmare screaming with frightened eyes and beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Shuuichi, Daijoubu?" A voice asked from the doorway. Shuuichi look up to see his mother looking at him in with eyes full of worry.

"H-Hai I-I just h-had a n-nightmare." Shuuichi said shaking like a leaf.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiori walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think…Karasu-sama is after me again. The last time…I tried to escape he found me and…beat me over, and over until I lost consciousness and-" Muffled sob emitted from Shuuichi's mouth trying to stop them but failed once again. Shiori hugged him and rubbed circles around his back ceasing the sobs.

"Don't worry Kurama. We will do whatever it takes to keep you out of his clutches. I promise,"

Shuuichi gasped. "Y-You know?"

"Yes we have known for quite some time. I never expected this to happen though. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you mother…can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

" Please don't call me 'Kurama'"

"Sure Shuuichi" Just then, Botan came in and requested that both Shuuichi and Shiori to come to Koenma's office.

"Hello Shuuichi, you remember Yusuke and Kuwabara right?" Shuuichi nodded." Well this is Hiei. Another member of the team." Koenma said gesturing over to the one clad in black. All Hiei did was stare at Shuuichi which made him nervous and a tad shaky so he turned his attention back to Koenma.

"Koenma-sama is there something you wanted from me?"

"Actually, yes. I am going to get right to the point. Do you want Youko to continue to dwell in you soul or do you wish to have a separation with Youko so you can live the life of a normal human?"

"Not that this isn't fun or anything but I will be taking my leave now." Hiei said speaking for the first time Shuuichi came in the room startling him at how monotone his voice was and started walking out the room.

"So Shuuichi do you have an answer?" Turning his attention back to the redheaded human.

"Excuse me Koenma-san but I think this is a lot of pressure being put on Shuuich. So if you could please give him some time to think about this he can give you an answer in a few days."

Shuuichi suddenly then said "I want to do the separation."

"Are you sure Shuuichi?"

"Yes, I am sure I know this is being a little selfish, but I also think that Youko-san would like to live life the way he wants to also. So I would like to have the separation."

"Alright. Come with me." Shuuichi did as he was told and followed Koenma into the adjacent room. "Do you have any questions before we begin?" Shuuichi shook his head silently saying that he didn't have any. "Good." Koenma said as he started. The separation only lasted a few minutes so now Shuuichi knelt on the ground completely drained of energy. When he looked up he saw Youko Kurama standing up and looking down at him.

"Hello Shuuichi. You know being trapped in your soul, I have never had a chance to look at you completely." Youko said while sticking out his hand helping Shuuichi up. "You really are beautiful." Youko took a lock of Shuuichi's red hair and began stroking it.

"Ahem!" Koenma coughed gaining their attention. "Ok perhaps we should go back to where the others are and introduce the newest member of the team." Koenma said while walking over to the door, opening it and walking out to see everyone in the same place as they were before. "Here is the newest member: Youko Kurama, Youko this is Yusuke and Kuwabara. The other member is Hiei, I'm sure you saw at least a glimpse him while he was still here. Anyway Shuuichi and Shiori I have something to tell you. If you want you can continue living in the human world as before in the same house and Shuuichi can continue going to Meoui High School but be cautious. Karasu is still out there and probably looking for you as we speak. If people ask where you have been tell them that you aren't aloud to say where you were or something like that. You're clever right? I'm sure you will be able to think of something. Your father and brother are already in Ningenkai getting things together. If you have any questions or if anything happens use this to contact me." Koenma said handing Shuuichi a communication compact (a/n: like the thing Yusuke has). "You can leave whenever you like to continue you life. Good luck."

Shuuichi bowed and said "Thank you Koenma-sama. For everything you have done for my family and I. Mother if it is ok with you I would like to try to get back to my old life as soon as I can."

"Sure it is Shuuichi just let me know when"

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Of course"

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Thank you for all your help. I am in your debt."

"No worries. Its our job anyway." Yusuke said.

"Yup, protecting people and item things is our job." Kuwabara said

"I just said that you moron!" Yusuke yelled starting a fight with Kuwabara.

"Still thank you." Shuuichi said walking out the door and to his room in Spirit World to get his things together with his mother behind him.

A/N: Phew I finally finished this is the third time I had to retype this chapter and I am still not very pleased with the outcome of this chapter. Anyway there was the fourth chapter. Tell me what you think about it in a review. Also I am sorry if I didn't get the name of Shuuichi's school right. I am also sorry if the mother/son scene seemed a little sappy, but I couldn't think of anything better to put down. So like I said write a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks! (The next chapter might take a while to type/update so please bare with me.)

Kajikitsune I used to be xxfirefox52xx


End file.
